Rabbit food
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Dean is making a special meal for Sam


The small wet slicing noise of the knife gently falling through the meat of the cucumber filled the near tiny motel room kitchen. Sweeping the knife under the newly cut veggies, Dean dropped them onto the leafy greens in a bowl. Starting on the next half, he cut a few and popped one in his mouth, making a slight face. It wasn't that it was a particularly bad taste, but he didn't like anything he personally deemed 'rabbit food' and this defiantly qualified. However there was a certain person that he would do anything for, that included eating a salad. Dean concluded that they always got to eat Dean's favorite food, burgers of course, so it was only fair.

Sliding the rest of the cucumber in the bowl, he grabbed one of the two tomatoes that were sitting there. Starting to slice into it the door of the room opened, making a slight smile appear on his face. A few moments later a pair of strong arms came around him and the hands of those arms, fell into his pockets.

"Well what do we have here?" Sam's voice rumbled lightly in Dean's ear.

"Food," Dean smirked and looked over his shoulder.

"Well I can see that but normally our food consists of enough grease to keep a fast food restaurant open for at least a year," He replied, kissing the corner of Deans mouth.

"I agree to eat rabbit food and that's all I get?" Dean cocked an eyebrow.

Sam smirked a little as well and pulled his right hand out of Deans pocket and placed it on the side of his neck. Pulling their lips together he let out a contented sigh as Dean placed his hand on Sam's forearm. Their lips played against each other till Dean's neck gave a small twing making him hiss a little.

"Sorry," Sam said, letting him go and rubbing the back of the older males neck.

"Don't be," He said, going back to what he was doing.

Sam just smiled more and slipped his hand back in Dean's pocket, watching him finish up the salad. Not being able to resist much, he kept himself mostly busy with kissing the side of his neck.

"Do you want to eat anytime soon?" Dean said, his head falling to the side not of his own choice.

"Depends, what am I going to be eating, big brother?" Sam asked in a breathless tone into Dean's ear.

Dean groaned lightly and pulled Sam's hands out of his pockets and turned around before Sam could complain. Wrapping his arms around the taller Winchesters neck he pulled their lips together roughly. An appreciative moan slipped from Sam's lips as his large hands palmed Dean's hips.

"You are a fucking tease," Dean growled.

"Oh I'm just a tease huh?" Sam said, pulling at Dean's hips until they were even to one of the beds and pushed Dean onto it.

The elder brother licked his lips lightly as Sam crawled between his legs, spreading them to accommodate him. Running his hands up Dean's legs, he slipped them under his shirt and tugged it off and tossed it on the floor. Undoing the button and zipper of Deans pants he shimmed them down his legs and off. The lack of anything under then rough material did shock Sam for a moment.

"We need to do laundry soon," Dean said, slightly out of breath at the feel of Sam's eyes on him.

"You don't hear me complaining," Sam said, leaning forward slightly.

Slipping his tongue out, he caressed the little dip right under the slit of Dean's cock, making him moan. Running the tip of his tongue around the ridge of his head, Sam on tight to Dean's hips as he squirmed.

"Fuck Sammy," He moaned as Sam took just the head of his cock in his mouth.

Sam hummed in the back of his throat as he slipped more of Deans cock into his mouth, until he was almost fully in. Letting his throat relax around the intrusion, he started bobbing his head, letting his tongue swirl against the thick vein on the bottom of Dean's member.

"Oh baby boy," Dean half whimpered as he started speeding up.

Moving his right hand from Dean's hip he reached and cupped his balls, rolling them gently between his long fingers. Dean's moans started becoming slightly stuttery as Sam just moved faster over him, swallowing over the head of his cock.

"Yea, yea," Dean gasped, sliding his hand into Sam's thick locks, holding them tight.

Swallowing a few more time around him and hollowing out his cheeks, sent Dean over the edge. Sam happily took all of Deans cum down his throat and pulled off of him, swallowing the liquid.

"So am I just a tease?" Sam said, moving up to give Dean a small kiss.

"Not in the least," He smirked and rolled them over, kissing Sam hard.

The younger male made a small gasp that morphed into a moan as Dean's tongue and hands made him shiver. As he continued to assault Sam's mouth his nimble fingers worked his pants open. Pushing them and his boxers off, he kicked them the rest of the way off with his foot. Reaching over into the bedside table, he grabbed around for a second before his fingers came in contact with the bottle he was looking for.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, breathless as Dean pushed his legs apart, still lying next to him.

"You'll see," Dean smiled, kissing him again.

Popping the top of the container he got some on three of his fingers and then closed the bottle, tossing it away. Moving his hand to Sam's ass, he let his middle finger rub small circles against the pucker.

"Dean," Sam gasped out a breath as Dean slipped his finger in.

"Yes baby brother?" Dean asked into Sam's ear as he pressed his finger in further.

"Feels so good," He moaned more as Dean slipped his ring finger in along with his other one.

"How good?"

Instead of an answer all Dean got was a louder moan as he curled his fingers against Sam's prostate. Pulling Sam's lips back against his, he moved his fingers faster, capturing his moans.

"Fuck, Dean please touch me," Sam gasped, his cock begging for attention.

"I have a better idea," Dean smirked and slid down a bit, his fingers still working fast into Sam.

Licking his lips once, he wrapped his mouth around the head of Sam's cock, making his moans double.

"Dean, Dean," Sam moaned out, holding the pillow under his head tight.

As Dean let more of Sam's cock into his mouth his fingers sped up as well, making the younger male see stars.

"Baby, I'm gonna cum," Sam gasped.

Sucking harder around his length, Sam gasped and came, clenching around Dean's fingers. Pulling off of Sam's cock, he swallowed all of Sam's cum, licking his lips again. Hooking his fingers into Sam's prostate a few more time, the younger Winchester gasped and shook a few time.

"Dean," He whined a little.

"Sorry sexy," He smirked and pulled his fingers out and grabbing the towel that Sam had used that morning and cleaned his hand off.

"I'll bet you aren't," Sam said, pulling him back up to him.

"I might be,"

"You are a very bad liar," He smiled and kissed him again.

Dean's lips turned up at the corners as he rested his hand on Sam's hip, kissing him deeply. Wrapping his arms around Dean's neck, He pulled him close against him, their tongue's sliding against the others.

"Lets go finish dinner, I think it may be…. Warm?" Dean chuckled.

Sam laughed and kissed him once more, before pushing him off gently and sitting up, stretching lightly. Standing up, he slipped his boxers on and made his way over to the kitchen as Dean got his pants on.

"So just a salad?" Sam asked.

"Well there is a little something extra in the, if you can call it a fridge," He smiled and moved over to it.

"Hmm?" Sam hummed as Dean pulled out a container that had chicken strips in it. "Oh you are going for some brownie points today aren't you?"

"What if I am?"

"You defiantly got them," Sam smiled wide, giving Dean another small kiss.

"Let's get to eating your rabbit food,"

"Why such a rush?" He asked grabbing the bowl and a few paper plates and plastic forks.

"Maybe I'm craving more of that ass," Dean smirked nipping at Sam's neck on the way past him.

"Must you cheapen moments?" He asked, shivering slightly.

"Always,"

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Some Wincest, why yes I do believe it is.

This started as a random though I had while chopping up things for a salad and it just kinda….. got away from me haha

Since there wasn't going to be the smut-ish scene, yet my mind won't stay away from it for to long XD

Well I hope you enjoy it ^^


End file.
